do i really love you
by babyvicz
Summary: jaden & alexis are going out but what happens when jesse tell jaden he loves him and jaden can't help but love jesse aswell
1. emotions revealed

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Do I really love you ??

Chapter 1 why can't it be true ??

Jaden and alexis had been going out for almost a month now. They hung out with each other all the time and if they weren't together they'd be talking about one another. However all that was about to change.

"um jay can we have a chat please ??" jesse asked. He was all nervous. Something must be wrong jaden thought. Jesse would never act this shy. With a kiss from alexis jaden went off into the forest with jesse.

"jay I…I love you" jesse said. Ofcource jaden taking it the wrong way said " I love you too bro I mean your always here from me and I've learnt to love you as a brother" jaden said and smiled.

"no jaden not like that" jesse said and leaned down to kiss jaden. Jaden moved away running. What was going on ??

Everyday jaden would get nervous around jesse. He tried to make it seem as if alexis couldn't keep her hands off him but jesse knew it was a lie. However jaden then took it to the extreme and said he and alexis had sex. Alexis couldn't believe it although she didn't deny it to the others in the school.

However one day at the park jesse not believing him started to make him paranoid. He screamed out in front of the whole school that him and alexis had sex but jesse told everyone jaden was just lieing. Jesse dragged him out of assembly.

Jaden : why couldn't you let everyone believe it was true

Jesse: you know why

Jaden: no I don't

Jesse: you do

Jesse kisses jaden and jaden kisses back


	2. cant resist

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 2 cant resist 

"no… jesse stop I cant I love alexis" jaden said. He tried so hard to get jesse off him but jesse continued to kiss him and the temptation was too much. They continued kissing for what seemed like hours. Then they went their separate ways. When jaden got to the red dorms their she was. Alexis was in a black cat suit with pink outline stitches. She pushed jaden up against the wall and they started to snog. Jaden couldn't resist. He raised his right hand and pulled down the zip of the cat suit. She didn't have anything on underneath. Jaden grabbed her right boob and squeezed.

Alexis moaned jadens name. this was going to be a night to remember. Then in one movement he had taken the whole of her cat suit of and she was on the bed naked. Jaden stripped his clothes off and underwear. Then he jumped on top of her and started kissing down her neck. He bite her neck and sucked leaving a red mark on her pale white skin. Then moved down and started kissing her boobs. She moaned as he began to suck her left boob and squeeze her right then he swapped.

After doing this for ten minutes her started kissing down until it got to her private he was about to start kissing when alexis stopped him. He looked at her clueless. She laid him on the bed and opened his legs. Then she started to suck his dick. Jaden keep moaning and howling like an animal and after a while he came. Alexis took in the whole thing.

Jaden laid alexis back on the bed and just seeing her look at him made him go hard again. He laid on top of her and started to enter her. Then tears fell down her face.

"what's wrong??" he asked. She shook her head.

"carry on it just hurts more then I thought it would carry on please" jaden did as he was told. He put all of his dick in her while Alexis's beautiful pale face creased in pain. He waited until she nodded and her started to move. Needless to say to them that was a good night. But what did they forget ??

.X.X.X.

The next day Alexis and atticus had to go off then island as their gran was ill so jaden was left alone on the island with jesse. The others were out playing it but jaden wasn't in the mood. He missed alexis so much. He didn't understand how he could leave without her and oh last night that was great.

"hey jay you alright??" jesse asked sneaking up behind jaden. Jaden nodded. "do lie to me its all alexis fault your upset if you didn't love her you wouldn't be in this pain I hate seeing you in pain" jesse said looking into jadens eyes. Jaden look back directly into Jesse's and they closed then gab between them. Jesse took jaden to his room. They undressed and were on the bed. Jaden was sucking Jesse's dick and jaden was moaning in pleasure.

Then jesse flipped jaden onto his front. He placed 3 off his fingers into jadens entrance and then entered jaden. Jaden gasped and tears fell down his face it hurt so much. Jesse kissed jaden and said it would get better. Then he started moving in and out of jadens entrance. Jadens pain tuned into pleasure and then when jesse came they had the experience of a life time.

_**sorry that was kinda short **_

_**But next chapter is gonna be better I promise I know exactly what I want to happen. Hope you enjoyed **_


	3. omg

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 3 OMG

Alexis had been avoiding jaden ever since they came back and jaden was getting very depressed.

" maybe she know your gay with me" jesse said. Jaden gave him a death stare.

"for one thing I'm not gay and for a second there is no us it was just an accident" jaden said. He got of and left jesse.

.X.X.X.

"alexis I need to speak to you" jaden said. Alexis took a deep breath.

"you want to know why I've been avoiding you right??" jaden nodded. "jay this is so hard for me to say and I don't know what to do I was going to tell you but then I was scarred of what you might say or you'd hate me" alexis busted into tears

"nothing you can say will make me hate you" jaden said.

"I'm pregnant" alexis said. She cried even harder and jaden just held her tight in his embrace what we're they gonna do ??

.X.X.X.

Jaden walked to the slifer dorm. Hassleberry and syrus were staying in the yellow dorm tonight so it was just jesse and jaden.

"hey jaden what's wrong you know we could have some fun in bed tonight" jesse said and sat next to jaden on his bed. Jaden didn't even move. Ever since alexis had told him he had felt sick. He didn't know what to do.

"earth to jaden what's wrong??"

"I got alexis pregnant" jaden said. He looked ill and jesse's face turned to shock.

"jay your gonna be a daddy yay"

"SHUT UP JESSE IM NOT READY FOR THIS" jaden screamed and started crying. Jaden aventurally fell asleep in jesse arms.

Jesse was thinking on what could they do ??

Jay needed to tell alexis that he loved her and jesse

_**Ok that was a really rushed chapter sorry but I had to get going and I needed to update so im sorry **_


	4. the start of a new adventure

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx 

Chapter 4 the start of a new adventure 

Alexis got sent home as councillor shepherd found out. Jaden promised he would visit her in half term. They kissed passionately until alexis got told to get on the boat. Jesse was full of rage. Maybe jaden really did like alexis more then him. But they did have sex and passionate snogs . And now alexis was gone then jaden would be a lot more easy to get. I'm so glad boys cant get pregnant cause then jaden would be going just like alexis is now.

A couple weeks later

"jesse I need to talk to you" jaden said. They were in jesses bed room. After alexis had gone jaden and jesse had sex again and all was safe or so jesse thought.

"what is it" jesse said and began kissing jaden. Jaden pulled back and began to cry. "I'm pregnant"

Jesse chocked. "what??"

"well that's all I need to tell you and I've told alexis what's going on between us and that I'm pregnant and she said we could all go to hers in the half term and sort it out" jaden said and ran off crying.

**_Sory that was reli sort but next chapter will be longer I promise_**


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 5 Decisions

Half term was soon here and Jaden and Jesse were on a aeroplane of the island and to Alexis house. They got there within 6 hours.

They walked up to Alexis house and knocked on the door. Alexis opened it. She smiled and snogged Jaden. Jesse was getting annoyed his Jaden was being snogged by that thing. In order to stop the kiss Jesse yanked Jaden back away from Alexis.

Alexis gave Jesse a deadly look "listen Anderson Jaden's mine" she said flatly.

"really I don't remember you claming him while me and him were shagging"

"that's cause I was never there and the only reason he properly shagged you was because he missed me to much and he needed a pain reliever"

Jesse slapped Alexis and Alexis slapped Jesse.

"STOP IT THE PAIR OF YOU YOUR ACTING LIKE 3 YEARS OLD FIGHTING OVER A STUFFED TOY" Jaden screamed.

Alexis lead them into her bedroom where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"so how are we going to sort this out??" Alexis asked.

"you can just admit jadens mine" jesse said

"listen Anderson I got Jaden long before you ok so that makes Jaden rightfully mine"

"why don't we just let Jaden choose then"

"fine but don't get to upset when he chooses me after all I am having his child"

"yeah so he's having mine"

They glared angrily at each other and the looked at Jaden.

Jaden looked at the pair of them. How could he choose?? He was still only a child if you could count a 16 year old as a child.

He thought about Alexis. She always made him happy and he could tell her anything and oh she is so nice and caring and her family really does care about him.

In contrast Jesse also made him happy and he could tell Jesse anything but he had never meet his family would they except him?

Jaden began to panic and ran out the house. Alexis and Jesse looked at each other.

"this is your fault Jesse Anderson" Alexis screamed

"my fault if you hadn't gotten in the way none of this would of happened"

"what are you on about I had Jaden first so if you hadn't gotten in love with Jaden then everything would have been fine but no you had to have sex with him and now he's knocked up at the age of 16"

"so are you"

"yeah but I will always have my family supporting me and who does Jaden have??"

"what do you mean who does he have he has me, Syrus, Jim, Axel, everyone"

"I meant family"

"he's parents"

"his parents?? ,Jesse, Jaden's parents died when he was 9 that's only like 2 years after he sent Yubel in space, Jesse, he lost everyone he's ever loved and cared about and I'm glad that he can love again but what if you and I am destroying him"

XXX

"an…and n…now I'm pregnant and I don't like it I want out" Jaden said. He was sobbing in his auntie's arms.

"that's so not fair I cant even get one guy to look at me and you get 1 girl and 1 boy and your going to have a child" said Whitney. She was jadens 16 year old cousin. Her and jaden had been close for ages and they were more of brother and sister then cousins.

"WHITNEY" Jadens aunt warned.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood and everyone always says me and jaden inherited the good looks where's my prince charming" Whitney said hugging jaden. Jaden snuggled down into her arms.

"I'm not going back to duel academy" Jaden said.

When Jadens parents had died Jaden had moved into his aunt and uncles house so most of his stuff was their and he had brought all of his stuff from duel academy back with his for the half terms so he literally had nothing left at duel academy.

Jadens aunt had explained the situation to Councillor Shepherd.

XXX

Jesse and Alexis had got back to duel academy. The school had decided alexis could come back. As they got of the plane syrus ran up to them and pushed them . They both feel on the floor.

"what was that for Alexis is pregnant you can't do that Syrus"

"yes I can Jadens quit duel academy because of you two who do you think you are" Syrus ran off and Alexis and Jesse were in horror. What had they done??

XXX

"so who do you love most then" Mark said looking at Jaden.

"um I've thought about it a lot and I've decided I don't love either of them and I'm going to have an abortion"

Clare and Cassidy looked at Jaden shocked. "your gonna kill it" they both said.

"I can't keep it you guys it hurts too much"

"how are you going to tell Jesse??" Ken asked.

"I'll tell him face to face but not until I've already done it so he can't change my mind"

The whole group nodded.

"well I'm with you all they way" Damien said.

"me too" Adam said.

"ok me and Cass are in too" Clare said.

"you sure I don't" Jaden began.

"we've already decided"

_**Ok I hope that chapter was better then the other chapters **_

_**Mark, Clare, Cassidy, Ken, Damien and Adam have been friends with each other since they were 3. Their the same jadens group of friends as in my other story "why me" so if you want to find out more about them then read that story. The only difference is I didn't want use Bart anymore so I changed his name to Ken **_


	6. how could you ?

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 6 how could you

"you ok jay??" Mark asked looking at jaden. Jaden was really pale and he looked ill. Jaden found it hard to speak so he just shook his head.

"what's wrong??" Mark asked. Mark was the only friend who came with jaden to the abortion place and now Jaden looked motionless and cold.

"I can't believe what I just did" Jaden whispered. Mark stopped walking and hugged Jaden. "I can't tell him he'll kill me"

"no he wont cause you got me their and I'm not letting anyone hurt you ever k ??" Mark said. Jaden and Mark hade been friends for literally ever and they had gone out for a while. That is until Jaden went to duel academy and they decided their love had to stop, but neither denied the chemistry was still their.

XXX

Meanwhile at duel academy. "Alexis I have something I really badly have to tell you" Jesse said. Alexis looked at him. It had been 1 week since they had got back and they had both spent a long time together and undoubtedly fallen in love. "I love you" Alexis smiled "I love you too"

Just then Jesse got a text.

_Hey Jesse I was planning on tell you this face to face but I feel so bad I really can't. I can't believe what I've just done and your going to had me so I'll just tell you._

_I hade an abortion _

_Hope you can forgive me and by now I know you and Alexis will probably fallen in love _

_And I'm happy for you both _

_From Jaden _

Jesse broke down and busted into tears. How could he best so self ?? And he didn't have the guts to tell him.

XXX

"Jay you look sick go back to bed" Whitney said. Jaden just went up to bed. When he got there he busted into tears. He decided to phone Mark.

"hey Mark can you come over please" jaden begged as the tears began to roll down his face.

"yeah sure Jay why though??" Mark questioned not liking Jaden to be upset. He still loved Jaden and to be honest he wanted to ask him out but he wasn't sure.

"I don't want to be on my own" Jaden whispered.

Half an hour later 

"I am so scarred I don't like it" jaden whimpered in Mark's arms.

"it's gonna be ok Jay" he held Jaden even closer to him. "Jay are you permently not going bak to duel academy" Jaden nodded. "well then I got to tell you something" Jaden stopped crying and looked at Mark. "I love you"

Jaden shoot up like a cannon. "w…what??"

"you heard me"

"you can't you can't you can't" jaden fell to the floor his hands over his ears.

_**Flashback **_

**"_bye jaden I love you" jadens mum said hugging jaden. Jaden pushed her off_**

**"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" jaden screamed._**

**"_jaden sweetie we can bring you, you cant miss anymore school" jadens dad said._**

**"_ok be safe" jaden's mum and dad sat on their knees and hugged jaden_**

**"_I love you so much jay" jadens mum said_**

**" _I love you too"_**

_**End of flashback** _

"I know I've never said that before but jay you mean so much to me" mark said looking into jadens eyes

"I cant say it back mark" jaden began

" what I cant believe you, you always string me along jay ive had it go to hell"

Mark stormed out. Jaden went into the bathroom.

TBC

Sorry it wasnt very long ive been really busy but next chapter will be the best ever


	7. this is me

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx 

Chapter 7 this is me not being the person I want to be 

As jaden walked into the bathroom he found a razer. He had promised Mark he would never use it ever again. But Mark hated him now right ?? Why should he know??

Jaden raised the blade to his wrists and slit staright across his main vein. Jaden bit his lip to stop him from crying out in agony. He soon got used to the pain and with every slit he dug deeper in depression.

No one will ever love you

SLIT !!

Jesse always loved Alexis more then you

SLIT!!

Alexis and Jesse love each other forever

SLIT!!

You can never love

SLIT!!

Your to scared of those words aren't you Jaden

SLIT!!

Everyone who loves you ends up dead

SLIT!!

YOU MAKE EVERYONE SO SICK YOUR PATHETIC YOU SHOULD DIE !!

Jaden keep slitting and soon you could see his bone. Tears streamed down Jaden's face. But the slitting wasn't working no more. So he went back into the bathroom. He searched for what he thought was sleeping pills. He put 30 in his mouth.. He began to feel dizzy. Jaden placed a hand to his head and swayed onto the floor.

"JADEN CAN I BORROW YOUR PHONE FOR LIKE 10 MINUTES??" Whitney shouted up the stairs.

"GO AWAY I WANT TO BE ALONE!!" Jaden screamed back down.

"but Jay" Whitney said she was in Jadens bedroom.

"I don't care" Jaden whispered. What was wrong with him. Whitney walked into his bathroom.

"pl…. Jay what's wrong you look dead" she said.

And what she said was true. He was paler then a sheet of white paper.

His cheeks were bright red brighter then the most juices red apple imaginable

His eyes were wide and blood shot

Jaden fell to the floor and couldn't get back up. He lay there motionless.

"JADEN !!" Whitney screamed. But Jaden didn't care he was in heaven. ( not literally ) his last thoughts were

_I want to be me not the person I pretend to be_

For this was him

Vulnerable little Jay Jay

The little child who slit when nothing went his way

When no one understood

When the whole world caved in on him

This was him and this is who he should be

No some care free wanna be

_**Ok do any of you readers have any ideas on what you want to happen ?? **_


	8. i really dont know

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 8 I really don't know

"Alexis we need to talk" Jesse said to Alexis.

"what is it sweetie ??

"I want us to break up I only loved you to get over jaden and to be honest its not really working cause I still love him with all my heart"

Alexis slapped Jesse and walked off

"JESSE JESSE JADEN'S IN HOSPITAL" syrus screamed.

XXX

"how could you Jay, you tell me everything yet you couldn't bring yourself to tell me you were so depressed that you would kill yourself again" Whitney said. " why were you so depressed anyway huh ??"

"Whitney leave Jaden alone" Whitney's dad said.

"no I will not, until he tells me why" Whitney said.

"it was cause, I really don't know" Jaden said

"don't give me that bull Jaden" Whitney warned.

Jaden just sighed. "well I've got gossip for you but not just gossip from anywhere I've got gossip from duel academy wanna hear??"

"do I get a choice??" Jaden said. Just before Whitney began Jaden's aunt and uncle went to get drinks.

"of course not silly" Whitney said. She sat next to Jaden and put her arms around him.

"how long have I been out for??" Jaden asked.

"um… bout" Whitney paused to count on her fingers " two weeks, anyway the gossip is Alexis and Jesse ( jaden moaned he didn't want to her anything about them 2) have broken up all because Jesse's still crazy bout you, Alexis had an abortion and has been sent to boarding school, and Jesse & Mark and your little gang are waiting outside for me to come out so they can come in and see you"

"I don't want to see them Whit" Jaden said. He laid his head on his pillow he felt very week and during his last moments when he was dieing he finally realised where his heart truly belong but there was 2 problems did it belong to Jesse, Mark or No one. He couldn't see them lot until he had figured out who he loved more

"why'd you do it Jay" Whitney started up again.

"because Mark said he loved me and then I thought bout mum and dad said that before they died and I couldn't handle it, and I thought no one will ever love me and Mark ran out because I couldn't return the feelings and when I was dieing I realised just how vulnerable I am and that I love Jesse and Mark but I don't know who more and I cant handle all these emotions" Jaden said.

"no surprise there I mean your only 16" Whitney said

"yeah and you said we could see Jaden 2 minutes ago" Mark said, he was behind the door with Jesse.

"how much did you hear" Whitney said

"from the bit you said why'd you do it Jay" Jesse said. Jaden buried his head in his pillow and moaned.

"well I'll leave you three love birds alone and try not to get in fights or get my cousin knocked up again ok ??"

"no Whitney don't" Jaden said as she closed the door. "go" Jaden said ending his sentence. All three boys looked at each other.

"so.. Um what we gonna do then ??" Jesse asked.

"well I love Jaden but I think you should try again and if it doesn't work out I get Jaden"

"but why ??" jesse asked

"what do you mean ??" Mark said

"why shouldnt you get Jay??"

"because me and Jay have had our time however you two have never really had your own time with only each other no Alexis so i'm giving you a chance but if you hurt Jay you are so in for it"

"but it doesnt seem fair" Jesse said

"it's more fair then you know, Jay is one in a million Jess, easily broken but when your in love with him no one or nothing can ever make you feel the way he makes you feel cause he is so special and me and Jay can be friends still like we have for the last couple of years so we all ok with it ??" he said looking at Jaden

"k"

"k"

So that was decided.

XXX

2 days later

"jesse we need to talk" Jaden said. He had been let out of the hospital the verry day they had all decided on how they could go forward. Jesse had moved into Jadens aunts house. Mark and Jaden were still very good friends. Jesse had given up duel academy.

"what is it Jay??" Jesse said.

"I'm pregnant"

TBC

_OK THAT WAS REALLY SHORT I KNOW BUT I SERIOUSLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO DO_

_SO IF YOU HAVE ANY I WILL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM _


	9. do you readers want

Ok

Now how do you all want jesse to act ??

Do you want him happy ??

Do you want him to get angry ??

I was thinking maybe he should get angry and Jaden goes back to mark

But then Jesse realises that he really does love Jaden and he tries to win him back ??

Do you lot like that idea or do you want something else ??

And who do you want jaden to end up with ??

Mark ??

Jesse??

Or a new charter ??


End file.
